The Legendary Dragons
by Guardian117
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are going to need the help of the Legendary Dragon to defeat a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright New Story hope its way better than the first one I made.**

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a stormy night; the streets of a small town called Eversprings were empty. Rain felled from the darken sky, the rain drops were but sprinkles slowly wetting the streets of the lonely town. Lightning flashed in different colors, this weather was a young adult's favorite, is so happens that he was running in this fateful night, he was breathing hard, watching his step being cautious not to slip and kept looking back. Then he suddenly stopped, he saw dark figures coming from behind him and front, soon before he could do anything he was trapped. One of the dark figures decided to get closer to him, when a lightning flashed it revealed one of many of his pursuers. He had gray hair a small bearded chin and was wearing all black, and then he spoke.

"You know, Ramirez, for a second I thought you gave us the slip, but that friend of yours back at Iowa didn't know how to keep his mouth shut, so you can thank him after you die." The dark figure finished with a chuckle.

"Ramirez eyes widened "What did you do to him!" anger in his tone.

The man just smiled "Sorry but I am not here to answer your unimportant questions."

"What do you want you been chasing me for the last past five years and I still don't why you want to kill me or even want." Ramirez asked

"Wow I would expect a 19 year old like you to know my motives, but because you don't let me clear it all up for you, after all I can't let you die without you knowing why you were killed." The man said simply "I am the one who burned your parent in front of you when you were only but a mere helpless child, know I am going to kill you for your father mistake, he has caused me great problems during the past and now I will take up my revenge on you."

Thought came running back to Ramirez head, flashes of how his parents were murdered, how he was only 5 years old, and now the man who caused all of this is in front of him with bunch of strangers ready to kill him.

"Shocked huh, well let me get to the point give me your fathers wealth, and I make sure to make your death a swift one."

"I rather die than comply with your demands" Ramirez shouted getting his hand ready to pull a hidden gun.

The man just smiled "Bad choice boy, just like father, very stupid at making decisions, oh well, men dispose of him quickly; we don't want to attract attention."

The dark figures that were surrounding Ramirez started to advance. Ramirez turned around and pulled out his hidden gun and shot two men which created an escape route. Ramirez ran as fast as he could but then a painful wave coursed through his back and he fell out of sheer pain, one the dark figures shot Ramirez on the back. Ramirez quickly shot the guy and thanked himself for having a bullet proof vest. But his troubles were not over yet, more of the dark figures started to approach, Ramirez slowly got up and knew he could not run for it not anymore, he decided to take a stand, even if it was his last. Before he could aim his weapons a lightning bolt struck in front of him and created a large white flash.

Ramirez woke up, dizzy, his eyes slowly adjusting. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was bright stars and a dark sky. He slowly and painfully got up to see something that surprised him, his surrounding had changed he was somewhere else; he was no longer at the lonely streets of the town he resided, but in a grassy terrain with some trees and farther ahead was a mountain. He saw that his revolver was lying at the floor, he picked it up and put away.

"_Hmm, I wonder where I am, and how the heck did I get here_." Ramirez thought. He then decided to get to the top of the mountain that was in front of him to get a better view as to where he was. He soon started walking. After 15 minutes of walking he saw an orange glow. _"Fire, yes, probably someone was camping, and that someone can tell him where he is."_ Ramirez started running towards the orange glow. Slowly the glow started to get bigger as Ramirez approached it, but then as he was almost there the orange glow was blocked by something, that something was bushes. Ramirez reluctantly when through the bushes to see a fire alright, but this fire source was not coming from a pile of woods and leaves but from a dead carcass which seemed to be what it appeared like an ape, and then.

"Who are you?" a voice sounded from behind Ramirez, Ramirez turned around so fast his body cracked. What he saw almost made his heart stop. Only one thing came up to his mind. A Dragon.

**Alright First chapter of my new story hope it was better than the last story I made. I have an info reference of Ramirez in my profile if you want check it out. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright second chapter.**

Ramirez's head was going all crazy, did he just see a dragon, did it just speak, Ramirez opened his eyes. The reptile like creature was still there, staring at him. All Ramirez could do was say "you…r…you are a dragon."

The dragon looked at Ramirez with a dumbstruck face. "Yeah I am a dragon, and you're a human." The voice was definitely female. Ramirez was surprised when the dragon spoke to him again; it wasn't everyday you find a dragon and that it could talk too. Ramirez looked at her again, "Wait di… did you say I was human?" The dragoness now had a face of confusion because of the human's behavior. "Yes I did, by any chance are your short term memory loss?"

"What, no I am not, I was just conforming what you said, so are there other humans around here?" Ramirez asked wondering if he could get any information to find out where he was because last time he checked there were no dragons in planet earth. Ramirez went and sat down on a log and was trying his best to suck up everything that was just happening. His thought were interrupted though, "Hey human, can you stop staring off into space and help me get out of these chains." The dragoness shook the chains that bounded her paws to the ground firmly. Ramirez looked up at her. "First I got a name and its Ramirez, second I thought dragons could breath fire, you could melt the metal."

The dragoness got frustrated with Ramirez. "Well Ramirez, I have been chained up for 8 hours and have no food or water therefore I have nothing to fuel my strength, and I breath electricity, and don't plan on shocking myself." She said it in as a matter of fact tone.

Ramirez was confused again; he obviously didn't know about dragons, he always thought that they all just breathed fire. "Okay, but promise me you won't eat me after I free you." The dragoness just rolled her, clearly she was not uncomfortable in the chained position she was right now. "I promise not to eat you okay, now please get me off these chains" Ramirez looked up at the dark sky admiring the beautiful bright stars; he looked at the dragoness and gave a loud sigh. "Screw it if I get eaten it's whatever." Ramirez got up from his sitting position and walked towards the chained dragoness but was stopped by a sound of wing flaps. Ramirez looked up at the sky to see a dark figure with wings, when it landed Ramirez was surprised all over again.

When the dark figure stepped into the still burning carcass of the dead ape, it turned out to be Gryphon. Ramirez was staring at the Gryphon with wide eyes. "WTF, a freaking gryphon, you got to be joking, am I losing my mind." The Gryphon looked down at Ramirez and spoke, "No but you will lose your mind if dare to free my prisoner."

Ramirez looked at the dragoness and back at the Gryphon. "Your prisoner?" The Gryphon lick one of his talons, Ramirez saw that the gryphon was all white from his eagle form and his lion section he was the normal light brown color and he noticed he had very sharp claws when the gryphon was licking them. The gryphon finished licking his claws he looked at Ramirez. "Yes my prisoner, she is an enemy of the Gryphon race and she will be punished as well as her companions." Ramirez was still confused he wanted to know why this dragoness he just met was an enemy of the Gryphon race, Gryphon race did that mean there were more gryphon and if so there were bound to be more dragons too. Ramirez head was spinning, it was imply to much to handle but regained control of himself. He asked another question, "What did she do wrong? I am sure there's an explanation." The gryphon just smiled, "Well she and her companions joined forces with the humans and began a war against us, she has recently with a rag tag group of humans infiltrated one our military outpost, we managed to kill or capture all the humans but this dragon escaped but I caught up to her and managed to trap her, now I got orders to bring her back to be executed for killing our general, and I am afraid you will be joining her too human."

Ramirez was terrified he was about to be executed by gryphon's just for being a human, he didn't even do anything. Before Ramirez could do anything he was grabbed by one of the paws of the gryphon and was pressed down hard onto the ground. "You know what I might just kill you myself, it's been a long time I killed a human, your kind killed my brother and now I will have my revenge on your all of your pathetic race." Ramirez was struggling to breath the gryphon's paw was pressing down hard on Ramirez's longs, releasing all his vital air. Ramirez quickly grabbed his revolver from his pants with his free arm and pulled the trigger, the gryphon let go of him, Ramirez had shot the gryphon his paw breaking a bone that connected the gryphon paw with the leg. Ramirez took in a few deep breaths and shot the two chains that were holding the dragoness.

The gryphon noticed that the dragon was free, he wouldn't be able to fight the dragon in his injured state. "This isn't over, will find you both of you and I will make sure your deaths are slow and painful." The gryphon got ready to launch in the air, when the dragoness started to run straight at him, the gryphon simply opened his mouth and a purple orb created in his mouth and shot straight at the dragoness, she saw this coming and through herself onto the side, the purple orb hit the ground and created a small explosion sending dirt and rocks all over, Ramirez covered his face. When he looked up he saw the gryphon flying away. Ramirez then noticed the dragoness laying on the floor ahead of him, she might of dodged the attack but the wave impact through her off balance causing her to hit the ground hard.

Ramirez sat right next to her the dragoness was smiling. "What are you smiling about" Ramirez asked. She looked up at Ramirez, "I am just happy I am free, thank you ah what was it, Ramirez." Ramirez smiled at her, "Hey no problem, by the way what is your name?" "Neveah" Ramirez smiled "Neveah huh, it's a lovely name heavenly too." Neveah blushed "Thank you, well I don't know about you but I think we should get going I don't want to stick around, that gryphon could come back more of his friends I think we should head towards the Great City of Dragons, Warfang." Ramirez was now really confused there was a city of dragons. Hey are you going stand there all night are you coming with me." Neveah yelled she was already walking towards a mountain. Ramirez sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Well there you go Chapter 2, poor Ramirez he still thinks he is in planet earth, well he got a big surprise coming, well until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was still dark, nocturnal creatures going about their business, and this night turned out a cold one. Neveah and Ramirez have been running for thirty minutes non-stop. They were nearing the peak of the mountain, soon enough they would be able to the city of Warfang. Ramirez was starting to get really tired, sure he ran back at his neighborhood but he never ran up a mountain, not for thirty minutes straight that's for sure. To Ramirez relief they finally made to the top of the mountain, there were a few small trees and a small patch of grass growing close to one of the trees, the rest was just cold dirt. Ramirez walked over to where the small patch of grass was located and laid down panting. "Finally we get to rest" Ramirez was stretching his sore legs. "Oh come on Ramirez it wasn't that bad." Neveah commented and laid down net to Ramirez. "I think I am going to have to start to work out harder." Neveah rolled her eyes, "Maybe when we get to my house tomorrow you could work out." Ramirez head perked up, "Wait you have a house?"

Neveah looked at him, "Yes I do have a house why wouldn't I have a house." Ramirez scratched his head before replying, "I don't know, I thought you would live in a cave or something?" For some reason Neveah flared up with anger, "What do you think I am some sort of low disgraceful living reptile?" Before Ramirez could answer Neveah shift her body to the other side, her back facing the confused human. Ramirez was trying to figure out why his opinion to where a dragon was supposed to live, would piss Neveah off. Ramirez got up and walked over to Neveah his legs still pained him, he reached out his hand toward Neveah hesitating whether to place his hand on her, fearing that she would bight off his hand out of anger. He summoned the courage and placed his hand on her shoulder, he felt Neveah shutter, "Neveah, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I can be real stupid sometimes, I am so sorry." Neveah turned around and smiled at him, "Oh Ramirez I am sorry too, I overreacted, and it's just that there have been some dragons that would make fun of me and taunt me that I would end up living in a cave, I guess I have to work harder to overcome that problem."

Ramirez sighed in relief happy that the dragoness was no longer mad at him, "Well at least we both notice our mistakes." Neveah just nodded. Then as if been planned, the moon light slowly crept towards the pair until it was shinning on Neveah, Ramirez was stunned, how the light reflected of her silver scales. Even though she was not one of his species vice versa, he thought she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. "Ramirez are you ok, do I have something in my face?" Neveah asked breaking Ramirez trance. Ramirez shook his head, "No no, is just, has anybody told you look amazing, especially under the moon's light." Neveah shook her head and blushed, Ramirez noticed this and looked away and blushed taking note to what he just said.

It was silent for a while until Ramirez decided to break the awkward silence, "Well I don't know about you but I am tired I haven't slept for two days." Ramirez got up and walked over to the grass patch and lay down shifting himself into a comfortable position. Neveah walked up to him and laid next to him, "Do you mind if I sleep next to you? It's kind of cold." At first Ramirez didn't know what to respond, Ramirez mind finally came to a conclusion, "Yeah that would be fine with me." Neveah smiled and put her head under his chin, a fore paw over his chest and a wing covering the rest of his body. Ramirez was surprised his body froze, he was holding his breath, I was the first time a girl did this to him, a dragoness in this matter, he slowly started calm down his heart beat slowed down to a peace full beat which caused Neveah to purr, "You have a strong heart." Neveah stated rubbing her head against Ramirez chin. "Ah, thank you." Ramirez answered. Then Ramirez did something that surprised him, he didn't why or what caused him to do it, he gently placed his hand on Neveah's neck and started stroking her. Ramirez earned a louder purr from Neveah. The dragoness looked up at Ramirez and smiled, "Goodnight Ramirez." Ramirez smiled back "Good night Neveah." Soon the pair fell asleep under the shining stars.

At the Dragon Temple, Five dragons were discussing about something very serious. Spyro calm down, we know you are worried about your squad I am sure they are fine." Terrador implied

"Sorry Terrador but it's my team, they could be in trouble and I cannot stop worrying until we find them." Spyro said getting frustrated that the Earth Guardian was not letting him search for his missing team. "Spyro, Terrador is right you have calm down, it's too dangerous to go out right now and look for them." Cynder nuzzled him on the cheek trying to calm him down.

"I am afraid Cynder is right, young dragon, it's dangerous out there, you'll be heading straight into a griffins element." Cyril added, it was true Griffins could see better in the dark than a dragon.

"Don't worry Spyro we'll have a search and rescue team ready tomorrow so you can look for your missing teammates." Volteer said trying to cheer up the purple dragon. Spyro gave a loud sigh and nodded at the four dragons. "What everyone needs right now if a good night's rest" Terrador suggested, everyone nodded, Spyro and Cynder said their goodnights to the Guardians, and headed towards there room. While the two dragons were walking towards their room, Spyro was thinking but was interrupted. "Spyro, what's wrong, you look mad." Cynder asked worried about the dragon in front of her. "It's just that I don't get the Guardian sometimes, I mean, why would they make us stay here while our team goes out on a suicidal mission, we could of helped them and we wouldn't be having this problem." Spyro slammed the wall next to him, trying to release all his anger. They soon entered their room, the room simple, it had purple walls, a carpet, there was a balcony that gave a spectacular view of the city, and in one corner of the room were two chest each one containing Spyro's and Cynder's armors that they collected during their adventure although they grew out of it, so they just kept it for memories. On the other corner close to the balcony was the bed enough to support three young dragons. Spyro and Cynder both walked straight to their bed. Cynder curled around Spyro enjoying the warmth he provided, Spyro loved Cynder's company, they both looked at each other and smiled, "Goodnight Spyro." "Goodnight Cynder" they both shared a passionate kiss and fell asleep in each other's embrace. Their missing team still in their minds.

**Alright third chapter finished please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright chapter 4.**

The morning rays pierced through the trees, slowly the bright ray hit Neveah's head, the warmth disturbing her face causing her to wake up. She felt something warm under her, she looked down and saw Ramirez, she smiled, ever since he saved her, she became really fond of him. She laid her head back down on his chest. The sudden weight caused Ramirez to wake up, he opened his eyes to reveal the morning sky, he felt his whole body sore, that's when he remembered last night's events. The strange location where he woke up, the burning ape, the dragoness, and the griffin, the dragoness! Ramirez tried to get up but something stopped him, he looked to down to see a dragon laying on top of him he jerked slightly, soon remembering the dragon was friendly. The movement caused Neveah to wake up from her short nap. She opened her eyes to see Ramirez staring right at hers. The two were still until Neveah broke the silence, "Good morning Ramirez." Ramirez jerked slightly, he was still not used to a dragon being able to talk, and the same language too. "Ah good morning to you too… Neveah" Ramirez replied remembering the dragon's name quickly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I want to get to the dragon city fast as possible, its way safer there?" Neveah mentioned getting off Ramirez and stretched, couple bone could be heard popping. Ramirez nodded while getting up, "I guess you're right, I really don't want to face off with another griffon again." Ramirez grabbed his revolver and secured it in his pants. "Well the dragon city as you can see is just down this mountain so let's get to it." Neveah said pointing a wing at the Warfang. "At least it's going downhill and started to walk down the mountain heading towards the dragon city, Neveah following.

Spyro and Cynder were heading up the stairs that lead up to the wall battlements of Warfang, the two dragons looked over the horizon, embracing each other with their wings. It wasn't everyday that they got experience a moment like this, ever since the war started with griffins, Spyro and Cynder have been fighting to protect the city and its people from the invading attempts from the griffins. Cynder looked at Spyro, in her eyes he was the most handsome dragon she had ever laid eyes on, of course there were other dragon that had caught her attention but her love for Spyro was strong and nothing could break the bond that she shared with the dragon that sat next to her. She looked back the horizon; she could see the shinning green grass trees in some parts and to one side the mountain that towered over Warfang.

"It's a wonderful morning don't you think?" Cynder asked looking back at Spyro who seemed to be troubled.

"Huh, what?, ah yeah Cynder it is a wonderful morning." Spyro replied after being broken from his trance. Cynder seemed to notice this and asked what was wrong.

"Spyro is everything alright, you seemed troubled by something, is it the missing squad." Spyro looked at her and simply nodded, "Yeah, I am just worried, what if something happened, what if they needed our help, we are here doing nothing."

Cynder nuzzled Spyro's chin, "Don't worry the Guardians said that they would send out a search and rescue team, to see if they can find out what happened to the our squad mates." Spyro just sighed, "I guess we should head down to the Temple and see what the Guardians are planning." The two dragons flew down; when they landed they saw a whole group of humans ridding horse's heading towards the main gate of Warfang. They were waiting for the gate to be opened. Spyro and Cynder headed towards them, Spyro walked up to the horsemen who appeared to be the leader. "Excuse me sir, are you by any chance going on a search and rescue mission."

The human looked down at him, "Yes we are." Spyro was relieved that the Guardians were sending a team to look for the missing squad. "Do you mind if me and my mate join you, I am the leader of the missing squad I and I really want to help look for my teammates." Spyro gestured. Human smiled at him, "Of course, we do need eye's in sky's, it make this mission go much faster."

Spyro smiled back at him, "Thank you, what your name?"

"Rorick, Captain Rorick please to meet you Spyro." The Rorick replied. Spyro had a surprised look on his face. "Well it's nice to meet you Rorick, but if you don't mind me asking? How did you know my name?" Rorick just chuckled, "You're the Legendary Purple Dragon, every one knows you here, same with you oh mighty Cynder." Rorick finished looking towards Cynder, who had been standing behind Spyro the whole time.

Cynder looked up and blushed at being recognized as someone important. "I am pleased to meet you too Captain." The human smiled at the two dragons. "You dragons surely boost up the morale of me and my men these past battles, every human here talks how strong you dragons are, especially you two in particular, I for one am glad to be your ally." By then the gates finished opening. Spyro looked up ahead, "Alright let's get this over with" Spyro and Cynder launched themselves up onto the air and hovered, watching the search and rescue team form a two line formation, before continuing. Spyro flew just above Rorick's head, "I suggest we head over the mountain we will have a better chance finding them, the enemy's base was located just off on the other side of the mountain.

The Captain nodded and signaled his squad to take a left and head towards the mountain.

Neveah and Ramirez were already at the bottom of the mountain, they could see the city just up ahead. Ramirez soon saw in the distance what appeared to be a cloud of dust coming closer. "Hey Neveah you see that dust up ahead?" Neveah looked towards were Ramirez was staring and saw dust coming closer to them. "Yeah what do you think it's is." Neveah asked and stood still trying to identify what the mysterious cloud of dust was. Ramirez squinted harder, when the cloud of dust got closer, horses appeared in front of the dust, soon followed by humans riding them. "You seeing what I am seeing?" Ramirez asked Neveah hoping he wasn't hallucinating. Neveah noticed the humans riding the horses, and she saw what Ramirez failed to see, above the horsemen were two dragons, a purple one and a black one, she recognized them, it was Spyro and Cynder, her commanding officers. She looked to her side to see Ramirez body get tense. "Cool off Ramirez, there friends of mine, the horsemen are one of Warfang's military units, they are on our side." She shot a lightning bolt up onto the air signaling her position the search and rescue.

Spyro, Cynder, and the humans saw the lightning bolt shoot straight in air. "Spyro you did see that, it's one of ours." Cynder remarked getting excited that someone survived. "Yeah I do, Rorick, it's a friendly, when we get to their location I you to send a few of your men to secure a perimeter, there might be hostile following." Spyro ordered the Captain, who simply nodded and started bark orders at his squad.

Ramirez was still nervous, he had just spotted the two other dragons, he was still not use to seeing dragons. No later the riders came, some surrounded him and Neveah while others kept going further towards the wood, who looked as if they were looking for something. Spyro then landed behind the group, the riders made space so the dragons can get through. Right when Neveah saw Spyro she bounced towards him and hugged him tightly, Cynder getting a little jealous but let it go. "Spyro, it's good to see you;" "Same with you Neveah." Spyro said returning the hug. Neveah broke the hug and looked at Cynder, she then hugged her too, "Oh Cynder I missed you, you won't believe what been through. Neveah broke the hug."

"Neveah what happened to the rest of our squad." Spyro asked looking at Neveah who hung her head low, she looked up with a few tears appeared at the rim of her eye. She started to tell Spyro and Cynder how she and her teammates were captured and how she managed to escape, unfortunately the rest of the squad were executed at the griffin base, she then mentioned Ramirez, how he saved her from one of the griffins.

Meanwhile the dragons were taking, Rorick went up to Ramirez and started asking question, trying to find out who he was, Ramirez just simply restated his past event from when he woke up in the forest on the other side of the mountain up until where he was now. Rorick rubbed his chin, thinking about the human in front of him.

" I guess you'll be coming with us boy, the Guardians will know what to do with you." He gestured a hand at Ramirez, Ramirez hesitantly gave his hand out and grabbed the Captain's, Rorick pulled him up onto the horse, being Ramirez first time riding a horse, he felt a little light head from the horse's movement. Spyro and Cynder finished their talk with Neveah, all of them took the news bad, they saw the humans coming towards them. The group who was sent to set a perimeter came back and stopped in front of their captain, one of them came up next to Rorick.

"Sir we were not able to find any other survivors, neither any hostiles, what do you want us to do." Rorick nodded and looked at Spyro, "So master Spyro, do want us to continue the search and rescue?" Spyro sighed heavily and looked at him with teary eyes, "No captain, Neveah here is the only survivor of the missing squad the rest were executed and are no longer with us." Everyone stayed silent, even Ramirez fell sympathy for the dragons, even though he did not know them, it was still sad to hear someone's death.

"Okay, think we should head back and report this to the Guardians, I have a feeling this war is going to get a lot worse." Spyro said and launched himself into the sky, followed by Cynder and Neveah.

"Alright boys when we get in the city, you may go back to your business but I need all you back at the barracks by 10:00am sharp." Rorick ordered, getting a nod from everyone, the whole squad soon headed towards the city.

Rorick decided it was best to take Ramirez to the Guardians, they could probably answer some question that Ramirez had asked him when being interrogated. The Temple was smack dap in the middle of the city, the city being so big, it took 30 minutes for Rorick and Ramirez to get there. All awhile, Ramirez was enjoying the sightseeing; he saw many humans, dragons, and on occasion moles. That sort of creped him out more than the Dragons or Griffins did. He also may houses, and what appeared to him, hotels and apartments. Farther into the city they got see the markets, fruits, vegetables and all other types foods being sold, there were also furniture stands and jewelry stores. Ramirez also asked Rorick to describe the Guardians and the and during the lecture he learned about Spyro and Cynder and how they defeated another purple dragon, who's name was Malefore and was usually referred as the Dark Master.

Finally they arrived at the city's Temple, it was a truly magnificent building, and in the middle a tower. Rorick and Ramirez got off the horse, Rorick gave a coin to a human guard, indicating him to look after the horse, then the two proceeded into the building.

Inside were many dragons and humans, though mostly were dragons. Ramirez was as close as possible to Rorick, he was intimidates by the dragons guards, they were all muscular and well built, the silver armor that they wore making them look more intimidating, Rorick saw Ramirez situation and smirked.

At last they came to a large chamber, in front of them were to large doors, four Elite dragons guarding the entrance. Rorick walked up to one of the guards and told them that he needed the Guardians assistance urgently, the guards just nodded and let him in, Ramirez right behind him. When the two entered, they saw Spyro, Cynder, and Neveah talking to the Guardians, no doubt it was about what happened to Neveah. All them turned around to see the two humans walk in. Terrador looked at Ramirez and smile.

"Ah you must be the human who saved young Neveah." Terrador stated. Ramirez only smiled, "Ah I guess." Neveah bounded over to him and hugged him tightly, she let of Ramirez when she realized she was squeezing the life out of him. "Looks like some missed me." Ramirez smirked, seeing Neveah blush at his comment. The two were interrupted by Terrador waking over to them. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Terrador, Guardian of Earth." Ramirez nodded at him. Then Volteer came, "I am Volteer the Guardian of Lightning." And last Cyril came up, "And I am Cyril, the Guardian of ice." Ramirez smiled, "It's an honor to meet you Guardians."

Spyro and Cynder came up, Ramirez saw them, "And you two must be the Legendary Dragons I heard so much about, Spyro and Cynder, it is a great honor to meet you too." Ramirez stated. "Like wise." The two dragons replied in unison. Ramirez turned his attention backed to the Guardians. "If you guys don't mind, I need to clear out something."

"And what may that be young one?" Cyril replied. Ramirez scratched his head, "Well, you see, I need to know where I am because last time I checked this planet did not have dragons or Griffins, and we humans were highly more advanced with weapons."

Everyone was surprised to what Ramirez said. Terrador sat on his haunches, "Hmm last time I recall dragons dwelled here in the Dragon Realms for the past thousands years." What caught Ramirez attention was when the Terrador said this place was known as the dragon realms.

"Hold on a minute, did you just say this place is known as the dragon realms?" Ramirez asked the green dragon. Terrador and everyone else nodded. "Holy shit, that means I am no longer in earth, that lightning that struck me must of gotten me here somehow, wow, just wow, this totally crazy, I am going to lose my mind in a few seconds." Ramirez blurted out, everyone looking at him with confused faces. Ramirez noticed them staring as if he was crazy.

"What?, I bet you would be freaking out if you were transported into a different dimension or world, this is totally weird and its freaking me out." Ramirez sat down on the floor and started to take in deep breaths and exhaling to calm his self down. Neveah went up to him and put a wing around him and set her head under his chin, trying to comfort the human. "Calm down Ramirez, I am sure there is an explanation as to why you ended up here, there has to a reason to why you would het plucked out of your world and sent to ours." Neveah said in a calm voice.

"I guess you're right, well it looks like I am going to be staying here for a while." Ramirez scratched Neveah's chin and slowly got up. Terrador also got up, "I think it would be best if we all got some sleep, we still have a war going on, we need to be prepared, at any moment we could be attacked." Everyone nodded, even though it was still 8 pm everyone was tired. Everyone headed to their rooms, hoping they would be attacked at the middle of their sleep.

Ramirez, Neveah, and Rorick were walking down the hall passing several rooms, until Neveah stopped at a particular one. "Alright Neveah, nice meeting you, sorry for what happened to your teammates, it happens all the time, we just got to keep on fighting harder, soon enough this war will be over." Rorick said, he turned around and started walking, Ramirez was about to follow him when a tail wrapped around his arm. "And where do you think you're going, hmm?" Neveah asked getting a confuse look from Ramirez. "Ah, I am going to see if I could find a room." Rorick was waiting impatiently for Ramirez to come he wanted to get some sleep bad before his general would send him on another mission. Neveah looked up at Rorick, "You can go on ahead Rorick, Ramirez is going with me." Neveah told the captain, a smile on her face, tail still wrapped around Ramirez. The Captain just chuckled, "That's fine by me just don't get him to sore tonight, I am need him in good condition for his training tomorrow." The captain stated back. "Sore tonight, what does he mean… Wait what, training?... training for what?" Ramirez asked the captain who just gave him a smirk before replying, "Well you are going to stay here for a long time, and there's a war going on, you're going to need combat skills to survive here, so I suggest you take up on this offer and come to training tomorrow at the Human military barracks, I'll be in my office waiting 10:00 sharp, do be late." With that said the captain walked away leaving a shocked Ramirez.

Neveah giggle and started to pull him into her room, "Don't worry about it, plus you said you wanted to work out more here's your chance." Ramirez and Neveah noticed that the room was small. The walls were a light blue, with a white ceiling, the floor was all carpet, up further in the room was the bead and all the way in the back was an opening that leads towards the balcony. Ramirez noticed there was only one bead, "Uh… Neveah, there's only one bead." Neveah just giggled, well I guess you will be sleeping with me hun." Ramirez was taken aback from the dragoness response. He didn't had time to recover, the dragoness dragged him toward the bed, she laid down, belly facing upwards, she pulled down Ramirez on top of her. Ramirez was blushing his cheeks deep red, even though they were different species, he still felt nervous, no girl has gone this far with him and Neveah was doing these actions as if she done it so many times.

Neveah set the human down to her side and hugged him putting her head under his chin, Ramirez was used to it that he didn't even mind, as always he started to rub her neck, until the two fell asleep. Ramirez had only one thing in mind. "Shit I didn't even eat dinner, wtf?"

**Wow the longest chapter I ever written, well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Well it looks like Ramirez has combat training, a war is raging between the dragons and Griffins, and why does Neveah act like she does around Ramirez? Well until next time, peace out.**


End file.
